Everything Great About Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
by Animan10
Summary: After seeing some negative criticism concerning the anime, "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations," I had to step up to defend it. It's just a (rather unhealthy) habit of mine. Inspired by the Youtube Channel, CinemaWins. Feel free to read, regardless of your intentions. Also, spoilers, but you knew that.
1. Chapter 1

I know I've been doing this a lot recently, but dang it, I'm not going to stand by and let people pelt a show with hate and keep potential new fans from even giving the show a shot. For every blind hater on the internet, there is an enlightened, analytical defender. Now, let's see how well I can defend this obviously amazing series.

Disclaimer: The following is a parody of CinemaWins' "Everything Great About" series. All content referenced belongs to its respective owners. The only content I own is the work itself and any claims I make to justify the work being examined.

* * *

Chapter 1: Boruto Uzumaki

 **The episode opens up with a look into the distant future. The Hidden Leaf Village is in ruins, Naruto is appearently dead, and the age of Shinobi is claimed to be over. The only two people remaining are Boruto and the mystery man, Kawaki.**

Not even a minute in, and we already see the peace that Naruto's generation fought so hard for has or will crumble. Talk about getting you hooked for what's to come. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: I'm still a shinobi.**

 **Boruto ties on a Sasuke's old headband and activates his brand new dojutsu.**

Badass looking dojutsu **(Ding)** , badass looking Boruto **(Ding)** , badass opponent **(Ding)**. So much badass.

 **Intro plays**

And Kana-Boom once again provided a great song for Boruto. **(Ding)** The high energy of the song really gets you pumped **(Ding)** while the colorful, neon and graffiti-esque visuals and text, as opposed to more traditional visuals and text show use that this is not Naruto's generation anymore, but a brand new, fresh generation. **(Ding)** At the same time, it takes care to show us that the old generation is still around to guide the new one. **(Ding)** Really, a great first intro all around.

 **We see Boruto and Shikadia running through the Hidden Leaf Village in tradition ninja fashion, looking to be in quite the rush.**

Nothing like a good-old ninja run through Konaha. **(Ding)**

 **The scene then switches to Naruto and Shikamaru calmly walking to the Hokage's office, where Naruto finds a large amount of paperwork on his desk, which falls over.**

 **Naruto: Guess I'll be here all night again.**

Such a great way to show contrast between the generations. **(Ding)**

Plus, the way the papers fall over to emphasize the amount of work Naruto has is hilarious. **(Ding)**

 **The scene shifts again, showing us Boruto and Shikadai riding on top of a train.**

 **Boruto: I made it just in time. The limited edition green chili hamburger!**

Again with the generation contrast. Naruto calmly walked to his office to get some important work done, while Boruto is rushing through town and causing a ruckus for something as trivial as a hamburger. **(Ding)**

Also, a subtle detail here, but we soon learn that burgers, a fast food associated with the west, are Boruto's favorite food as opposed to Naruto's ramen, a fast food associated with the east. The world of Naruto is essentially Japanese worldwide, so western foods being present is similar to western culture spreading to the east, a nice way to show that the world is more united. **(Ding)**

 **Shikadai: Why do I have to be the one to keep you company?**

Oh, Shikadai. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: But man, this train is so convenient. I don't have to walk now that we've got this.**

As anyone who has seen Boruto: Naruto the Movie knows, this is clear indication of Boruto's brilliant but lazy character. **(Ding)**

 **Upon jumping off of the train, Boruto spots a group of bullies ganging up on Denki. He immediately goes to help, annoying the bullies at the same time.**

Such a great way to show off Boruto's character. Much like his father, he won't stand for someone harming someone else and is a bit of a troublemaker. However, he is much more confident in his abilities and isn't afraid to show them. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: Who cares about your dad? Just teach him a lesson!**

Giving advice to your new friend. Wither or not it is necessarily good advice is up for debate though. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: What time is it?**

 **Denki: About seven…**

 **Boruto: No way! I'm gonna get it from my mom!**

The way that Boruto freaks out at the thought of crossing Hinata is hilarious. **(Ding)**

Also, this is another great look into his character. Boruto claims that he believes in rebelling against authority when in reality he just does it to his dad to get attention. Any other adult who gives him the care and attention he desires has his respect (and sometimes fear). **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: She's really scary when she gets mad!**

And thus, my headcanon that all Uzumaki women, regardless of how they are connected to the clan, are super scary when mad. **(Ding)**

 **Denki throws his empty can into a trash bin from on an overhead bridge. The can bounces off the rim of the trash bin before landing inside, prompting Denki to have a small personal celebration.**

This is just really sweet moment. While talking with Boruto, Boruto threw an empty can into a trash bin at an equal height from a distance, throwing it between his legs backwards and having the can land seamlessly in. Denki's through on the other hand has multiple handicaps and is overall less impressive, but it shows Denki's resolve to become just like Boruto one step at a time. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto comes home, greeted by Hinata, who half-jokingly points out Boruto's tendency to get into trouble, and Himawari, who jumps on Boruto's back and tells him about the dinner she helped make.**

Such a loving family. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata: I got to know your father at the Academy.**

 **Boruto: I've heard that so many times, ya know.**

 **Hinata: He was always causing trouble, so people treated him like a problem child. But he was actually very cool.**

Ah, Hinata, always the one to see the best in Naruto. **(Ding)**

Also, how I met your father story. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata: I thought your father would be home tonight.**

 **Boruto: That's nothing new. He just keeps ignoring you and Himawari.**

The fact that the camera focuses on Himawari's facial expressions the entire time this conversation is being held, showing her get sadder as it goes on, just pulls at the heartstrings. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata: Don't complain. The village is safe because your father and the others protect it.**

And then Hinata immediately comforts Himawari as she says this. Hinata is best mom confirmed. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: But there's no enemy to protect us from.**

 **Hinata: Boruto. Fighting isn't the only duty of a ninja. There are many things the Hokage must do to ensure that the people can live safely in peace.**

This scene right here shows us a very important contrast between the generations, specifically Boruto and Naruto. Boruto lacks experience and has a closes perspective of the world while Naruto has seen the world with his own eyes and knows that his efforts are needed to maintain peace. **(Ding)** Not to mention, Boruto is on the opposite side of the table from Hinata and Himawari, showing the divide between those who understand and/or accept this about the world and and those who do not. Just a really well thought out scene. **(Ding)**

 **Denki confronts his father and grows depressed after hearing what his father thinks, giving a sort of Chakra snake the chance to possess him.**

First episode and we already have a look at the main antagonist for this arc, even if it is an obscured one. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto runs out of the house having overslept, running late for the first day of school. He is at first screaming his head off, before instantly dropping the act and comments how easy school life is going to be since he has luxuries like trains.**

Leading with the traditional late for school trope before subverting it while demonstrating Boruto's character is both brilliant and hilarious. **(Ding)** Even if you have not seen the movie (in which case, what the heck, go watch it) you should be well acquainted with the kind of person Boruto is. Just, great job writers. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto finds Denki while waiting for the train to arrive, where he sees a strange shadow looming over him. We first see the left side of Boruto's face before the camera pans to in front, where we see his new Dojutsu and his confusion to what he is seeing.**

A great way to introduce us Boruto's first use of his Dojutsu. **(Ding)** It even does a better job and making the audience feel just as confused as Boruto, since he doesn't even know it exists either, so audience surrogate win. **(Ding)**

 **Denki leaves a trail of money for his bullies, leading them into a defective, rigged train on a collision course with another defective train.**

A brilliant display of Denki's intelligence **(Ding)** as well as the frightening effects of this new enemy. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: Stop this.**

Boruto to the rescue. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto manages to talk Denki out of his trance through reminding Denki that he doesn't need anyone's approval but his own.**

I know the whole fandom is going to be making "Talk-no-jutsu" jokes about this, but it really is a good message for the new generation both in and out of universe. **(Ding)**

Plus, it reveals one of the ways the trance can be removed. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto attempts to use his shadow clones to reach the next rail switch.**

Saving your friend. **(Ding)**

 **When Boruto slips, Denki immediately takes action and catches the one at the base end of the chain.**

Saving your friend. **(Ding)**

 **After successful switching the rails, Denki's grip begins to slip, nearly causing both of them to fall out of the train. However, the tree bullies manage to catch them.**

Saving the… kid you used to pressure money from and the kid who defended him and just saved you. Yeah, that's still a win. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto and Denki arrive at the Academy Enterence Ceremony on time by crashing the train engine straight into Naruto's face leaving everyone either stunned or in a panic.**

Talk about a step up from his father's prank **(Ding)** and much more personal too. **(Ding)**

Iruka just doesn't even care. **(Ding)**

 **Konohamaru appears behind Boruto and quickly and easily apprehends him.**

 **Boruto: Time out! Time out! Sorry, Big Bro Konohamaru.**

Yup. **(Ding)**

Also, the fact that Konohamaru is essentially Boruto's uncle is just sweet. **(Ding)**

 **Naruto hears that Boruto's actions that day were all to help out a friend, causing Naruto to smile to himself.**

Now that is a proud dad. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto arrives at school after taking a all of the blame for the incident and taking a very long suspension.**

That is just so sweet. **(Ding)**

 **ChouChou: Huh? I wonder who that was.**

 **Sarada: Who knows?**

ChouChou and Sarada just don't care. **(Ding)**

 **Denki: I got into the ninjutsu program.**

 **Boruto: For your dad?**

 **Denki: No, I just think ninjutsu is awesome.**

Now that is how you play with the hand that life deals you. Denki's father wanted him to learn ninjutsu for the good of their company, but Denki decides he will do it for his own sake. This is just a pure win. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: Whatever path I choose, it's got nothing to do with Dad. I'll walk my own path. 'Cuz this is my story!**

And this one line spells everything out for all the old fans watching. **(Ding)** This is Boruto's story, so don't be expecting to see too much of the old characters. The way I see it, sequel anime involving the kids of old characters can fall on a scale of Dragon Ball Z to Eureka Seven AO (no, that is not a quality scale, even though I find Dragon Ball Z to be a little underwhelming and Eureka Seven AO to be an amazing and underappreciated anime). Dragon Ball Z has the children of older characters, but the focus is still entirely on the old characters. Eureka Seven AO has the focus entire one the children of the old characters with maybe a few mentions and appearances of the old characters. Boruto lands somewhere on the Eureka Seven side of the scale, being mainly focused on the children with a sufficient but not overwhelming involvement of their parents. If you're just watching this show to see the last generation, you may as well stop before you're disappointed, since you're missing the entire point of the show.

The biggest obstacle for any show of this nature is making the children unique from their parents. I have to say, Boruto does an amazing job at doing just that. In the first episode alone, we are able to see all the ways that Boruto is like Naruto, while at the same time highlighting the differences between them. **(Ding)** And a big part of this is thanks to the designs of the children. You might want to strap in, because this is gonna be a dozy.

A lot of people give Sarada's new outfit flack for being too fanservicy for a young girl, but it does an amazing job at differentiating her from Sasuke and Sakura. **(Ding)** Now before you call me a lolicon, if you look at her previous designs, they either didn't say much about her character or borrowed too much from her parents. The design in chapter 700 of the manga gave her the look of a diligent student, but said nothing of her ninjutsu skills and honestly made her look a bit too young. Her second design is literally a modified version of Sakura's dress, with arm warmers a headband worn like Sasuke. Her new design keeps the color scheme that connects her to Sakura while still being easy to move in for practical ninja work like Sasuke's outfits. **(Ding)** In addition, it depicts her as a confident girl who is comfortable in her own skin and can bring the pain while still looking good with original accessories like a scarf and high heeled sandals, which Tsunade also kicked butt in. **(Ding)**

Boruto's outfit also makes sense as it is also a tracksuit, much like Naruto's. **(Ding)** However, it is black and the jacket is kept open, revealing a white shirt. This shows that Boruto is a far more open and social person that Naruto was as a kid, not craving the attention of everyone he meets, while at the same time, the white shirt under a black jacket shows that underneath it all is a desperate need for Naruto's attention that is arguably more desperate than Naruto's need for attention. **(Ding)**

Like Hinata, Himawari also wears a hoodie. **(Ding)** But unlike Hinata, the hoodie does not hide her. Hinat's hoodie often consisted of duller colors and hid her attractive figure. Himawari's hoodie on the other hand is paired with a pink skirt that is intended to make her look as cute as possible it sure does get the job done. **(Ding)** She's the cutest thing you've ever seen and wants the world to know it.

Overall, this was an amazing first episode who what I am confident will be an amazing show. **(Ding)** It acts as a great introduction of the new generation **(Ding)** while also acting as a great gateway for a new generation of fans. **(Ding)** I'll be covering the next episode soon enough, as well as explaining a few of the other outfits and their brilliance.

 **Win Count: 52**

 **Sentence: A limited edition green chili hamburger (with extra tabosco)!**

* * *

Well, that was my take on the first episode. Whether or not I continue this story and how often depends you all of you. There is a poll on my profile to decide how I will proceed in my writing schedule. For now, leave a review if you liked this.


	2. Chapter 2

All right, time to cover episode two. Just so you know, I have some very strong opinions about this episode. The good kind of strong, but still strong. If I can't convince you, then it's your lose. Or is it mine. Whatever. On to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: The following is a parody of CinemaWins' "Everything Great About" series. All content referenced belongs to its respective owners. The only content I own is the work itself and any claims I make to justify the work being examined.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Hokage's Son!

 **The episode opens up with a view of the new Ninja Acadamy, which is much bigger than the original one. Shino monologues in the background, explaining that the Academy now has teachers other subjects besides ninjutsu.**

Such a great way to show that times have changed. Ninja work is now no longer a totally necessary survival skill needed for the real world so the Acadamy now teaches other subjects. **(Ding)** The new size of the Acadamy is a double win too. It both shows that the world has been able to be more constructive, **(Ding)** as well as show the larger pool of topics to learn. **(Ding)** This was also foreshadowed in last episode, where Denki said he was talking the ninjutsu course, implying that it is not the only subject. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: All right, so this is gonna be the stage where I make my mark…**

 **Shikadai: Are you an idiot? You were just suspended for two weeks. It was bad enough with everyone gossiping about you. Show some restraint.**

First impressions are important. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: What's done is done. I can't worry about that.**

Optimism. **(Ding)**

Also, good on Boruto to not care too much about what other people thing about him. **(Ding)** Another clear difference between him and Naruto, who wanted nothing but to be acknowledged by everyone. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto enters the classroom and greets everyone in an extremely friendly manner.**

How can anyone call this kid a brat when his is this friendly? **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: My mom's finally gonna ease up on me.**

 **Denki: Your mom?**

 **Boruto: I had to study at home the whole two weeks.**

 **A flashback shows Boruto studying at a desk with Hinata behind him. When he looks back at her, she smiles, prompting Boruto to freak out and study harder.**

Hahahahaha! Oh, I just love silent, hidden fury. Some much like her in-laws. **(Ding)**

 **Several kids discuss Boruto from the back of the room. Boruto isn't bothered by them at all.**

Just, pure win. **(Ding)**

 **Sumire: That Boruto sure stands out.**

 **Chouchou: Really, Aren't people paying attention to him only because of that ridiculous stunt he pulled? You know him, don't you, Sarada?**

 **Sarada: Our parents are friends, that's all.**

 **Chouchou: So, you're saying… you're childhood friends.**

 **Sarada: I wouldn't call us that. In fact, I kinda find it annoying, being lumped together with him.**

 **Chouchou: I don't blame you. His dad's so cool though.**

 **Sumire: Lord Naruto, the Hokage…**

 **Chouchou: Yup. Harsh experiences in life polish a man.**

First, I would like to say that I just love Sumire, so from now on, she is always a win. Yes, I am watching this after the big reveal in episode 13, but she is still a win for me because I like her that much as a character. **(Ding)**

Second, you got a love that expectation subversion. The scene starts us off with usual girl gossip, a common element in a school setting, **(Ding)** but then subverts the usual expectations of the children of the old cast being extremely close with the reveal that they are not that close at all, and even dislike being associated with one another. **(Ding)** In addition, it plays well into the episode's theme of not riding on someone else's coattails, as being the kids of friends doesn't automatically make those kids friends. **(Ding)**

 **Inojin: Riding on the Hokage's coattails, huh?**

 **Sumire: H-hey, Inojin!**

 **Inojin: Oops, did I just say that out loud?**

Sumire's freak-outs are hilarious! **(Ding)**

I want to take a minute to appreciate Inojin here. First, his personality. His has Ino's sass and Sai's blunt honesty due to a lack of understanding social norms, creating a hilarious deadpan vibe in his tone. **(Ding)** Then, we have his design, having a purple hoodie and white overalls. First, his hoodie has his clan's colors, but is a much more easygoing look. His overalls resemble a smock, showing his skills as an artist, but giving off the vibe of a more modern artist who tends to get a little messy as opposed to a traditional artist. Call backs to his parents and details separating him from them galore. **(Ding)**

And again, Boruto couldn't care less about what other people think. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto runs through the Acadamy's ability evaluation, earning him the second best time in his class, being only second to a repeater who only ever cared about the ninjutsu courses.**

Yet another distinction between Naruto and Boruto displayed. Naruto was dead last in his class while Boruto is the best among the students in his class of the same age. The only reason someone could beat his time was by having gone through the ninjutsu course ahead of time. **(Ding)**

 **When Boruto meets Iwabe, he tries to be friendly, and only antagonizes Iwabe when he crosses him and only really gets on his nerves when Iwabe starts antagonizing his friends.**

Seriously, how can anybody not like this kid? He is literally one of the nicest people you could meet and would never abandon those close to him, defending them from those who cross him and his loved ones. **(Ding)**

A lot of people seem to miss the fact that only person Boruto is constantly being a jerk to is Naruto, but is only doing so because he is confused about his changed situation. Naruto, the orphan, gave his kids unyielding attention as a parent, something lots of orphans do when they become parents. When Naruto became hokage, Boruto was suddenly forced to sacrifice that unyielding affection that he had grown accustomed to so his dad could work hard for the village and grew confused about the sudden change. And why wouldn't he? He was born and raised in an era of peace where sacrifices are less essencial for survival and with natural talent so he never needs to work too hard to reach many standards. **(Ding)** In Boruto's eyes, Naruto is constantly crossing him and his loved ones with every second he spends at work instead of with his family. Couple that with the fact that Naruto is completely clueless on how to act as a father from not having his own growing up and it's no wonder Boruto feels like Naruto his purposefully neglecting them. **(Ding)**

I also need to point out that Iwabe is the perfect embodiment of everyone who would negatively criticize the show. He praises the old generations for their strength; looks down on the more peaceful, easygoing lifestyle; and sees the new generation as just a bunch of weaklings riding the coattails of their parents. Two episodes in and the writers already have a means to give a "take that!" to all the critics and haters. Well played, writers. **(Ding)**

 **Shino and Anko talk as Shino heads to his class after lunch. Unfortunatly, when Shino opens the door, all of his students are missing.**

I just love how much Anko has changed since the era of peace began. Her more motherly attitude really shows how much many people have embraced this peace. **(Ding)**

Also, Shino's class abandoning him is hilarious, if a little tragic. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto and Iwabe duke it out in the Acadamy's training hall, with Boruto implementing a mix of shadow clones, traditional taijutsu, and gentle fist.**

A great display of Boruto's fighting prowes. He's style is a unique combination of those of his father, mother, and future mentor, showing how he is a combination of the last generation, while still showing he is unique by using his own strategies and tricks. **(Ding)**

 **Iwabe mentions Charka, prompting Denki to look it up on his laptop.**

And this is what makes this series such a great entry point. Not only is the main cast just starting a fresh journey, **(Ding)** but they are learning the essentials of the world just like the new audience without alienating the older audience. **(Ding)**

 **Iwave: That's just what the Hokage and all the adults have been doing. They rose up using their power and now, they just decide the times have changed? If things were the same, I'd have graduated and become a ninja long ago! But unless I pass courses that have nothing to do with ninjutsu, I can't graduate!**

 **Boruto: Could you… possibly just be really bad at studying?**

Yet another "take that!" moment for the critics from Iwabe. He can't take the fact that times have changed and only hurts himself by refusing to accept this. **(Ding)**

Also, nice way to provide a subtle Aesop for the younger audience while still being comedic. Stay in school, kids. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: If you wanna become a ninja, you have to keep at it, no matter how much you fail. Instead, you blame the times… skip classes and act like the world's against you! That's so uncool!**

 **Iwabe: You're calling me uncool?**

 **Boruto: There's no way I'm gonna lose to you!**

Showing once again that Boruto did learn a few things from Naruto, like his never give up attitude and some semblance of a work ethic, just not one at Naruto's level. **(Ding)**

 **Iwabe attacks the Boruto in the back of the group, believing him to be the real one. Only after he charges at him does Iwabe learn that it was also a clone and that Boruto fights along side his clones.**

An awesome tactic for new fans and an equally awesome reference for old fans who remember that this was the same thing Naruto did with his own senior, Neji. **(Ding)**

 **Iwabe breaks the rules he put in place and uses an advanced ninja weapon, prompting Inojin to use his Super Beast Scroll to create a colorful bird to confiscate the weapon before things got even more out of hand.**

Saving your… acquaintance that happens to be the son of your parent's friend. **(Ding)**

I also want to note that Inojin's paintings are in color, which is not only more useful that Sai's black and white paintings but also shows he is a more modern artist as opposed the Sai's traditional artist. **(Ding)**

 **The next day, everyone is being all around nicer to Boruto, and even Iwabe is showing up to class and acts as Boruto's friend.**

Like Naruto, Boruto is able to influence others positively with his actions and easy to get along with personality. **(Ding)**

A small detail, but when everyone bows at the beginning of class, Iwabe is the only one not to bow, show that he is still unfamiliar with the classroom due to skipping so many classes. **(Ding)**

I know I said I was going to cover more of the character's character designs, but I think I have a much more pressing matter to attend to, and that is the common idea that all of these first few episodes are just filler and nothing more. According to TV tropes, Filler is defined by not contributing to the plot, not changing character relations, and a lack of series momentum, allowing them to be ignored without missing anything important to the main story. That is simply not true to these first few episodes as they do much for the plot. Nearly every episode involves something that is integral to the reveal of the Ghost or Boruto's new dojutsu. **(Ding)** And even if they don't involve either of those things, they cover something just as important to the plot as the events, the characters. Each episode that doesn't involve a Ghost attack introduces use to at least one character of significance and dives into their personality and struggles. We get to learn more about new characters like Denki and Iwabe and pre-established characters which we know nearly nothing about like Inojin, Mitsuki, Metal Lee and Chouchou. **(Ding)** In reality, none of the early episodes are filler since they all provide something important. **(Ding)**

Speaking of Metal Lee, he is being covered next episode. Man, I've got a lot to say about that episode. Good things.

 **Win Count: 40**

 **Sentence: Lunch with Iwabe**

* * *

Well, that was fun. Leave a review if you liked. I'll be working on my main project for a while so this one will be dormant for a bit. I've got a lot of work ahead of me.


End file.
